


Should Have Been Adopted

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena gets a surprise when she comes home from school early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Been Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'accident'.

Elena dumped her bag down on the sofa guiltily. She knew she shouldn’t have skipped out on school but honestly, it had all just been a bit too much. 

“Jenna?” she called out, sticking her head around the kitchen door and frowning. She had to be in, her car was outside. 

She started up the stairs, each step tiring, bringing her closer to what she was sure would be one hell of a lecture, even from the _cool_ aunt, as everyone liked to call her. She paused with her hand on the doorknob before she pushed it open, her excuse already forming on her lips. “Jenna, don’t be mad but- oh my god!”

Elena stood for a moment like a deer in the headlights, trying to process what she was seeing before she pulled the door quickly shut again with her eyes covered. 

“Oh God, no, please, erase that from my head,” she mumbled to the universe as she walked to her door, flashes of skin and hair and an electronic buzzing haunting every step until she froze again, another wave of horror coming over her. “Was that my vibrator?!”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
